Vehicles today can include visual indicators or auditory cues to provide driver feedback. Driver senses can be overloaded and looking at the indicators or listening for cues can become distracting. Existing elements often divert driver focus away from the road or direction of travel. Moreover, existing notifications usually provide a fixed alert condition, such as having an on state or an off state. These configurations do not allow for additional communication or dynamic communication with the driver. There exists a desire for vehicle components and configurations that allow for a vehicle to communicate to the driver.